The early picture
by joieeu
Summary: It's actually possible to take a picture with the sun behind you.


Zoro yawned loudly without bothering to cover his mouth with his hand. Watery tears came to his eyes and his whole sight went a little fuzzy, and that made him stumble in the sand. It felt like being everywhere, the sand, between his bare feet and in his eyes and mouth. The morning wind blew playfully around him and it was a bit chilly, but Zoro couldn't make himself to complain about it. He just played it quiet and followed the footsteps on the sand. Right, left, right. He stepped were the person walking ahead had stepped and put his hands in his pockets.

Zoro wasn't sure what the time was, but it was probably near five or six. There was no sun rising from his left, where the peaceful ocean lied, and there were no people walking in the beach. Palm trees danced slowly with the chilly wind and there were mist here and there. The sky was something between light blue and gray and there were couple clouds traveling across it. It could have been something around four or five, actually. He hadn't had time for clock when he had heard excited yell and he'd jumped out from his bed. He was still a bit sleepy and he wasn't sure how slowly he was walking, but he didn't actually care. He'd promised he'd come to this morning walk and he liked to keep his promises.

Another yawn. This time Zoro wiped the tired tears from his eyes and raised his glance from the soft ground. There were couple of birds and a small bug flying around the beach, but his interest couldn't keep in them any longer than a moment. His glance stopped at the person walking - actually dancing, at the moment - five meters ahead and he couldn't but to smile.

That person was probably the most beautiful thing in the world.

All his movements were elegant. He danced across the beach, his bare feet sinking in the sand and leaving funny footsteps behind. His legs were tall and skinny, but still very strong and athletic. He used them as he moved forwards and they made his whole body, everything from waist up to his head, move with them. His arms were flying around him, his beautiful hands and fingers spread out. He danced and moved like none had ever moved and he made it look as normal as breathing; he made circles and figures and his slack shirt looked like floating in the air. His head moved side to side, sometimes it turned to face the sky and his expression turned into something so bright and so positive it almost made everything around him dazzle. His smile was amazing, so strong and so _handsome_ it made people smile too. His ocean blue eyes were wide open; then he closed them and then opened them again. There was a deep wildness in them, just like the color, just like the ocean, but they were still warm and looked like made together with his blond, silky hair. The wind made him look like flying. And maybe, in his head, he actually was flying.

Zoro smiled again. He would have liked to fly with that person.

Minutes passed and the two still walked. They didn't have to say anything, it was so normal for them not to speak. Zoro kept his glance carefully in the man ahead, so carefully he could have turned it away immediately if that person turned around. Looking at the man made his whole body feel lighter and stronger, healthier and like new, fresh. He felt like dancing too, flying, but he didn't. He wasn't good at dancing. Or flying. He wanted to watch, he wanted to watch as the person ahead danced in his own world. There was nothing as amazing as that was.

Then the first beams of light flew in the sky, they came somewhere behind the ocean. The sun was rising up, so slowly, but still so quickly. The whole ocean chanced its color, the whole sky and the whole view chanced its color. Everything was suddenly painted with light yellow, soft orange and passionate red. Zoro took his hands from his pockets, walked some steps closer the sun and let his right hand rise up, so the light was coming between his fingers. It felt warm and it gave him some glow. Something to grab on. He smiled widely, let his hand drop down again and he inhaled the fresh air as much he could. Then he turned his head to left, so he could see that person walking with him.

He did exactly like Zoro did. He was standing there, in the ocean, with his other hand up. Then he made his both hands rise up and he closed his eyes, inhaled the air and sighed loudly. "So, you'll take a picture with me?"

Zoro laughed little and walked closer. "Sure. Why not?"

"You didn't want to take a picture yesterday", Sanji pointed out without bothering to open his eyes, but a playful smirk climbed to his lips.

"Oh, come on. You suggested that we'd go out for a walk - _early in the morning_, so you could take a _picture. _There's no point in imagining me walking in the morning, you know, because I'm never doing that."

Sanji opened his eyes and turned to see Zoro. "But you're doing it now."

"Of course I am."

"Why?"

"Because it's you who wanted me to."

Sanji turned to face the sun again, but Zoro could see how pleased he was. The green-haired man walked closer again, until he was standing right next to Sanji, and together they watched how the sun made its way slowly up from the ocean. At some point Sanji let his hands drop down and he stared somewhere in the distance - and again Zoro couldn't but to lock his glance at him.

"You're looking at me again."

"Again?"

"You were looking at me earlier. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know."

"Liar", Sanji got hold of himself and clapped his hands together. "The picture, the picture. It's going to be late soon."

"Late for what?"

"_For the picture."_

"How can it be late for a picture?"

"You'll see. It needs to be taken on the right time."

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned around, while Sanji made his way back to the beach. There was a new looking, big camera standing on its feet near the grass. Sanji carried it easily closer and made it stand some meters from Zoro, and then his blond head disappeared behind it and his hands started to swing in the air.

"Move a little to the right - not so much! There. Stay still."

Zoro moved and stopped. "Right in here? I feel like being way too much on left."

"Don't move, you idiot. That's just the right place."

Zoro stood still, until Sanji stopped poking the camera and his face came on sight again. "It's taking ten seconds and flash - then we have the picture."

Zoro raised his shoulders and nodded. Sanji pressed something and ran to stand next to him.

The sun was surely making their picture to be fuzzy. Zoro could feel the yellow ball tickling his back, but he stared quietly at the camera, because he didn't want to blink. There were two kinds of pictures he didn't like and those with someone with his eyes closed were the other. The other ones were pictures with lovers kissing. They were too revealing. And he could never think of himself being in those pictures. Too embarrassing.

Then the camera made its last click before the final flash and the sun was fully on the sky and the whole view looked like catching the fire.

Sanji was suddenly pressing his body against Zoro's. Knee, waist, stomach and chest. The blond man ran his right hand over the other man's shoulder and to his back, left hand grabbed the hair. Their bodies made their way so close it was almost hard to breath, it was hot. Their lips met and touched and Zoro's arms grabbed Sanji's waist. They kissed and felt each other as the sun made their background go all white and the camera made its final flash.

"Why were you looking at me again?" Sanji whispered as their lips parted for a moment.

"I never said I was looking at you", Zoro answered.

"Well, I was actually looking at you and I saw it."

"You were?"

"Of course I was. You don't have any idea how beautiful you look when you're just - I don't know - being you."

Zoro laughed. Sanji looked annoyed. "What? Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm not. It's just that I was looking at you because _you _look beautiful when you're - just you."

This time Sanji laughed and it was Zoro's turn to look annoyed. "Are you mocking _me_?"

"I am, actually. That was probably the sweetest thing you've never said."

And as Zoro blushed up to his ears Sanji kissed him deeply again and there were none except them in the world.


End file.
